1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel with a hub adapted to be mounted to a bicycle frame, an annular rim and a plurality of spokes extending inwardly from the rim to the hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to the connection between the spokes and the rim of the bicycle wheel.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub portion is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with a flange that is used to coupled the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipple is installed in a nipple hole formed in the rim, the spoke is inserted through the hole of the hub flange with the flange of the inner end of the spoke engaging the hole of the hub flange. The male threads on the outer ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the rim. One problem with conventional spokes is the concentrated stress applied to the rim. Specifically, conventional spokes are attached to the inner edge of the rim. Thus, the amount of force that can be applied to the rim by the spokes depends upon the thickness of the inner edge of the rim. In order to accommodate the stress from the spokes, the inner edge of the rim can be made thicker. However, the increases the weight of the rim. Moreover, conventional spokes are not very aerodynamic in design.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bicycle wheel, which is lightweight yet strong and which is more aerodynamic in design to reduce air resistance. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.